Numerical control machine tools are novel automatic machine tools developed in 1950s, which well solve the machining problems of complexly shaped, precision and small-batch parts, and have the advantages of good adaptability, and high machining precision and production efficiency. Integration of advanced technologies in such aspects as electronic computers, automatic control, servo drive, precision measurement and novel mechanical structures in numerical control machine tools leads to development of the numerical control machine tools with rapid changes, and stronger and stronger functions of the numerical control machine tools. The development trend of the numerical control machine tools reflects in developments in aspects such as numerical control functions, numerical control servo systems, programming methods, detecting and monitoring functions of the numerical control machine tools, automatic adjustment and control technologies, and the like.
A tool magazine device is a device intended to meet tool storing and changing requirements in the automatic machining process of a numerical control machine tool; its automatic tool changing mechanism and tool magazine capable of holding a plurality of tools cause a change to the traditional production modes in which human plays a dominative role. By means of control of computer programs, various different machining requirements such as milling, drilling, boring and tapping may be met; the machining time is greatly shortened and the production cost is reduced.
In recent years, the tool magazines have developed to transcend its role as a machine tool part; as a result, in the particular technical field, there have been developed products in accordance with such conceptions as high precision, high efficiency, high reliability and multi-work combination of the machine tools.
Current common disk type tool magazine devices are almost driven by a single-end dual-lead worm and gear; such a manner has the problems of complex structure, transmission clearance, low accuracy, and low tool installation amount, generally 8-20.